


After the Hurricane

by feudal



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feudal/pseuds/feudal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short look at a conversation between Laito and Ayato after Yui's death in ending 03 from HDB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Hurricane

_“Just honestly accept the truth! You, me, Kanato—she doesn’t love any of us even the slightest bit, does she!!”_

Staring down at Yui’s lifeless body on the cold church floor, Laito’s face remained impassive. In the end, she’d asked him for a kiss—that was her last and only wish. He was happy enough to grant it, but now that both she and Cordelia were gone, he felt the unfamiliar sting of loss.

"Why am I thinking of those words at a time like this…"

Laito had never paid Ayato’s words much heed. He still had his pride as the eldest of the triplets, even despite everything.

"…So even thinking of a demon will make one appear, huh?" Laito drawled, sensing the presence of that very same brother he’d been thinking of.

"Geez, you seriously made a mess out of everything." Ayato tilted his head slightly towards Yui’s corpse.

Laito hesitated for only a moment before answering, “I didn’t really mean for it to end like that, it’s just how it turned out.”

"Heh, so even you get surprised sometimes?"

"As luck would have it, resurrecting your long-dead demonic mother is not so simple, after all."

At this point, Laito was tired of talking. His tone was intentionally provocative; he knew how much the thought of Cordelia bothered his younger brother. It would suit him just fine if Ayato lost his temper—he’d become much easier to deal with.

However, Ayato’s voice remained level. Almost cold. “‘Not so simple’? What, did she not let you fuck her like before?”

Before he could really even process what Ayato had just said, Laito leapt at him. Raw fury took over. “What the hell do you know… WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING?” A well-placed punch to Ayato’s face knocked the younger brother’s head against the tiled floor, but he made no move to resist.

"You stupid asshole… Where’s your usual witty response, huh? What’re you so mad about?" he chuckled derisively.

"I’m not mad!!" Laito didn’t feel emotions, he’d convinced himself. Long ago, he’d locked them deep down inside himself where no one could touch them.

So what was this?

"Yeah, yeah, you’re not mad…… You just killed Chichinashi and feel nothing. Obviously."

Laito followed Ayato’s gaze and turned his head to look back at Yui, who looked so peaceful and happy in repose. It was really as if she might wake up at any moment and scold the two of them for fighting. “The two of you are brothers, right? You should try and get along!” she might say.

"I…"

The weight of his actions were sinking in at last, but Laito still couldn’t understand what that really meant. The permanence of loss, the pain felt at being left behind… He’d never allowed himself to feel those things. Not before, not now.

"That old bitch never cared about any of us. I told you that way back and you didn’t believe me. But Chichinashi…………… Tch. Figure it out yourself." Slowly, Laito lowered his fist and let Ayato’s body drop. There didn’t seem to be much point anymore. After dusting himself off, Ayato left as quietly as he’d come in.

Cordelia. Yui. The same person and yet…not the same. Laito hadn’t been able to stand it when Cordelia finally awakened and spoke only of Karlheinz. It reinforced what he already knew deep down, what Ayato had tried to tell him all those years ago: that to their mother, the triplets were nothing more than tools.

Yui had thought differently about them, but Laito was deaf to her words. And this—this dead body, this maelstrom of emotion and regret was the result of his stubbornness.

Laito’s faith and hopes had faded away with that dreaded heartbeat.

"Goodbye, Bitch-chan." he laughed a little at his own foolishness, knowing well that she couldn’t hear him anymore. Perhaps if there really was a God and a heaven, she would be there. It seemed to suit the pure girl he’d known.

"Sleep well."


End file.
